The present disclosure related to treating injuries, especially injuries to the central nervous system, such as spinal cord injuries.
The central nervous system (CNS) is an integral part of the biology of humans and animals. The central nervous system typically includes the combination of the brain and spinal cord. The CNS integrates information received from all parts of the body, and coordinates activity of body parts. Accordingly, a healthy CNS is crucial to proper functioning of a body. Injuries to the central nervous system, especially spinal cord injuries, can therefore inhibit and even prevent proper body functioning. For example, a CNS or spinal injury can result in pain, numbness, loss of sensation, unresponsive muscles, loss of connection between the brain and body, difficultly breathing, partial paralysis, and even complete paralysis.
Damage to the spinal cord can result from diseases and from physical trauma. Motor vehicle collisions, falls, sports injuries, and work-related accidents are common physical causes of spinal cord injury. Treatment of spinal cord injuries depends on type and severity of the injury itself. Treatments can include medication, surgery, and physical therapy.